For the Fireworks!
by Galdr
Summary: What's a weekend without some fun? Better roll in with the plans! My early Independence Day fic for Smash Bros. Hope you enjoy! (Congrats to Mewtwo, Lucas, Ryu and Roy for joining/returning to Smash!)


_**Present Day - 11:06 AM**_

* * *

Everyone was outside in the outdoor cafeteria when the doors swung open, letting out a black-haired teenager with red eyes. In his hands was a folded note and his face was set in a deep frown. This was Dark Pit. He wasn't angry at anyone in particular, but this random note had appeared from virtually nowhere and he wanted to know who invaded his sleeping quarters to deliver it to him. However, before he could launch into such an announcement, he noticed that just about everyone else had a folded note, very similar to his, in their hands. Everyone looked just as confused as he was. Okay, what the heck?

"Oh, Pittoo! You got one as well!" His brown-haired counterpart, Pit, exclaimed as he launched from his seat and in front of him in 0.233456 seconds. Don't ask how he was able to conjure that calculation so easily, either. He still hated that nickname but instead of calling out Pit on it, he decided to go with the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Yeah, but I have no idea who did this. Doesn't anyone else?"

"No. Nobody's got a clue," Pit replied, his cheery disposition transforming into a serious expression. "Not even the Robins or Shulk could. But then again, he did say his visions came randomly and he couldn't control when he could see them."

Dark Pit studied his counterpart before crossing his arms and nodding. It sounded plausible, but if Shulk couldn't see this in his visions nor could the Robins decipher this, then who could? They had a mystery on their hands.

"It seems like whoever gave these to us has strong intentions," the female Robin finally spoke up after she and her male counterpart tried to pull the note's words apart. She pushed a few of her pink hair strands from her face as she continued. "Whether they're ill willed or not... I propose we all follow the instructions on them." She sent a pointed look in Dark Pit's direction, who averted her gaze and turned himself another way to avoid anyone from seeing the flush on his face.

"Also, be prepared for anything. We do not know who this could be or what they could want. Sticking together as a team would most certainly benefit us," the male Robin added, the light wind swaying his white-and-red coat and black hair. "All we know is to show up at the Gaur Plains at 7 PM."

"Oohhh... I hope-a it isn't anymore-a g-ghosts," Luigi half panicked. A large hand clapped down on his shoulder and the green-clad Mario brother glanced up to see the newcomer, Ryu, trying to instill hope.

"Keep steady, green one. We're all in this together," the bulky, muscled fighter said, giving Luigi a bit of courage in his one statement. As everyone else was launching into the discussion of what they would or could do, as well as preparing their extra techniques just in case it was another hint of a Subspace invasion, no one saw the looks of deviousness that were planted on four particular males sitting at a table in the corner.

"Do you think we overdid it?" one of them whispered.

"I don't think so," another whispered back.

"Ah... I didn't think they'd take it seriously like that. I hadn't known about the invasion..." a third piped in quietly.

"It's okay, you didn't know much about it. I guess we'll have to roll with it." the last of them whispered back. "Looks like everyone's leaving to get prepared for tonight. We might as well go and make sure everything's set up right."

"Seems sound. OK, let's go."

"Wait!" the second one hissed quietly to get their attention, "one of us should stick around in case any of them ask where we are. It'd look pretty suspicious if we weren't seen around, and they'd put two-and-two together..."

A pause silenced between them before another spoke up.

"I'll stay. I can use my abilities to alert you three if they're suspecting you or anything like that."

"Good idea, but are you sure?"

"A hundred percent sure."

"OK. Let's do this!"

The four evacuated the table, just in time too as Mega Man had looked over. The four caught up with the remaining Smashers and entered the facility, with their invite notes in their hands. Deep down, however, they were grinning wide from ear to ear. Boy, they were in for a surprise!

* * *

 _ **Two days ago - 2:12 PM**_

* * *

Toon Link smiled as he gathered his pals together, Lucas and Pikachu, after their Smash matches. Both he and Pikachu had been ecstatic when Lucas returned to the Smash Tourney, along with the Melee veteran Mewtwo and a new guy named Ryu. Pikachu, for all that was his worth, was excited for the other Melee veteran's return, the one called Roy. He'd been a dear friend to the Pokemon when he was a Pichu and he was eternally glad to see him again. Of course it took a while to get the Pheraen lord to recognize him as Pichu from Melee—a lot of memories and of course the goggles that cinched it.

The group of three, however, were now sitting underneath a tree in the old Melee Rest Area, a large piece of paper serving as the middle point between them with pens and pencils in their hands.

"So, is our plan _Operation Fireworks_ still going to happen?" Pikachu asked, grinning wide from ear to ear. "It's been such a long time since we got to do anything like this!"

"Agreed. We haven't done this in years, although that could be attributed to me not being here for the start of the Tourney this time," Lucas added. His two friends patted him on either of his shoulders and smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry about that, Lucas. What matters is that you're here with us now," Toon Link said, returning to their previous topic. "Our last Operation Fireworks went off like a blast last time. Let's make it even more entertaining. Like, what did we use last time?" After he said this, the three of them went quiet, more so to try and remember. When half a minute passed, they were drawing blanks, not so literally though.

"Good question, Link," Pikachu eventually said, rubbing his left ear, "I think we used every item in stock."

"I think the question is, what _didn't_ we use last time," came Lucas' response afterwards.

"The new items the Hands stocked in! But most of them are kind of dangerous."

Toon Link eyed his mousy friend skeptically although he laughed a little. "And using all those B-Bombs last time wasn't?" The Electric Mouse Pokemon chuckled along with him and Lucas as he bashfully twitched in his spot on the grass. His red cheeks seemed even redder in embarrassment.

"W-Well, we had to get their attention _somehow_! Even if it sent them in a panic... Lucario coming up and warning us. And the subsequent scolding thereafter..." the yellow rodent straightened his ears, "but still! It went off without a hitch in the end! Jigglypuff said she enjoyed the surprise!"

"A-ha, yeah! Don't forget how Yoshi was like 'Yahoooo!', too. Though, instead of B-Bombs, why don't we use the Golden Hammers? They make noise and a song plays when someone gets it," Lucas pitched in his idea. "The Squeaky Golden Hammers?" As he and Pikachu were discussing ideas, Toon Link was writing them down on the paper. He made a 'Yes' list and a 'No' list; he wrote B-Bombs under the 'No' column and decisively wrote Squeaky G-Hammers under the 'Yes' column. That's when an idea hit him.

"Lucas!" Toon Link interrupted his two friends, who immediately turned to him despite that. "PK Starstorm!"

The curly-blond blinked but then he saw the reason why the green-clad youth suggested it. "You're right. That's a swell idea!" It was too bad Pikachu was a little lost on it. In fact, the Electric rodent made sure to make this confusion known in the verbal sense.

"Why PK Starstorm?"

Lucas smiled and answered him before Toon Link. "My Final Smash would definitely attract attention! Think of it; it goes dark all of a sudden, the other Smashers would come out to investigate... then boom! The falling asteroids from the sky!" He explained.

"When it's going on, we can have the party balls set off all at once. Both the ones with food in them and the ones without," Toon Link added, grinning as he wrote down the ideas, "Of course, we'd need a table or two to set it up with so all the food would drop down on it."

"Hm, yeah! That sounds great!" Pikachu chirped once imagining it.

"What sounds great?"

"Aaaaah!" All three jumped a foot in the air at the sound of the new voice entering their conversation. They scrambled up and started looking around frantically. A chuckle from behind them alerted them to the newcomer. They were leaning against a tree not far from where they were currently sitting. He was dressed in old fashioned armor of blue and white, with a matching blue cape, boots, headband and the shade of his eyes. However, the burning crimson of his hair was any dead giveaway of who this individual was.

"Oh, Roy! You scared us half to death!" Toon Link squeaked out though was partially relieved it hadn't been any of the Hands that found them. Lucas and Pikachu were just as equally relieved although unsettled. What was he doing here? Deciding to verbalize this, the small Hero of Winds asked, "So, what are you doing here? Hopefully not to spy on us and give away our ideas for the Fireworks this weekend?"

The Pheraen shook his head though slight mirth danced in his eyes as he approached the trio. "No, nothing like that. I was actually going down memory lane around here for nostalgia, where the old Melee Tourney used to be held. But I overheard some voices and thought to check it out." He explained his reasons. "Imagine my surprise when I saw it was you guys huddled up together, laughing and seemingly having a good time. I overheard Pikachu say something sounded great, and thought to chip and ask. My apologies if I startled you."

The trio exchanged looks before nodding. Sounded about right.

"Well, it's not a big deal if you didn't overheard the other stuff," said Lucas, "Though since he's here, why not let him help us, guys?"

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Pikachu was the first one to voice his agreement and eagerly as well. "He's taller and could help with decorations than when we do it. We're too small to reach the high places. Plus, one more head on this thing is better than three!" Lucas and Pikachu glanced to Roy then to Toon Link, apparently their group leader with near begging eyes. The small Link could only laugh at the amount of attention he was getting and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't see why not," the green-clad boy said then turned to Roy, "Congrats! You're now with us!" Roy, having remained silent so far, simply smiled at the forced invite. It wasn't like he was going to say 'no' to them; whatever they were planning for this weekend seemed big. For the years he's missed out on, something this grand shouldn't be passed up.

"Thanks. I'd be happy to help you boys." The red-head swordsman said as they all took a seat around the large piece of paper. "All right, so fill me in on what's happening. That way, I can pitch in and we can come to a consensus."

"Okay, so here's what we're doing." Lucas started and then launched into a detailed yet summarized version of what they were planning for the weekend. It was called _Operation Fireworks_ , something the trio had done in the past a few times on this particular day for the Smash Tourney. Well, at least after they first met and became fast friends. Toon Link explained their ideas on paper and Pikachu piped in with his wild imagination on said ideas. When it was all said and done, Roy mulled over the plan, rubbing his chin with two fingers.

"Sounds big, guys. I actually like the idea it's going to be a surprise for the rest. Are they even aware you're doing this?" Roy decided to ask, seeing as he was unfamiliar with this kind of custom this time around.

"Uh, well Lucario already knows since he's scolded us before," Pikachu admitted abashedly. "Zelda had that twinkle in her eye that she already knew and Samus told me to be careful with it this time." Once mentioning the aforementioned blonde, the Electric rodent blushed deeply. Toon Link and Lucas grinned; they knew their friend had a visible crush on the bounty hunter. Ever since their teamwork in the Subspace invasion many years ago, it'd been clear as a sunny day. Though they would often tease him playfully about it, now wasn't the time to do so. Roy noticed his old friend's tinted cheeks grew even redder though opted not to mention it. For now.

"All right, so we know about three of them know this. I'm sure the bigger, other version of me knows, too," Toon Link spoke up next, also mulling over it. "The rest... I'm sure everyone from the Brawl Tourney would probably be on alert for any surprises. Maybe expecting it."

"Which would ruin the surprise if they're expecting it," Lucas added. "Maybe we should announce it this time?" He suggested to the others. Toon Link and Pikachu didn't seem to visually agree with it though Roy had other thoughts.

"That could work," the red-head of the blonds chimed in, gaining their attention. "Think about it; while the others don't know what's going to happen, they're most likely aware it _will_ happen. If this surprise happens on this day in the year and subsequent ones, then those that are aware will be on alert. Thus, the plan would soil before it launches." He explained then went on. "So, instead of surprising them with it on the day _of_ the weekend, why not invite them? We could make invitations... but make them vague if you want the element of surprise still on your side."

The boys pondered over the suggestion and a spark lit up in Pikachu's eyes when he garnered most of it. "Oh, I see! So we make a ransom!" To everyone's partially baffled looks, he continued, "Okay, so maybe not a ransom in particular, but like it. Like, we can say 'Come to such and such place at such and such time or else you'll miss out' kind of invite. It could be a plain ole note to everyone without any hint or sign it was our idea."

"Oh! I get it." Lucas nodded in agreement as he imagined the suggestion.

"I get it as well," Roy added.

"Same, but," Toon Link eyed his mousy friend again, "Where'd you come up with that?"

The Electric-type shrugged. "I watch a lot of Law & Order, so sue me."

"Then you're fined 900 Rupees," The Hero of Winds joked. Pikachu lightly punched him in arm as they both laughed it up.

"So, we'll type up invites with a message similar to Pikachu's," Roy entered the conversation again, "What time and place do you guys normally set this up?"

"Well," Lucas chirped in, "we usually have it outside. Last time we had it in Brawl's Rest Area. That hadn't been a good idea since the B-Bombs went off too soon. It's usually at a random location around here so the experience is different."

"Okay. So, let's decide that this time. Perhaps somewhere in the open, and where everyone will see it..." All four paused as several ideas and images popped in their heads. It stayed like for a while until Toon Link's large eyes widened when another idea hit him. He grinned and tapped the other three on their shoulders.

"I know just the place!" He shouted enthusiastically, "And how we can go about this. Okay, so here's what I got..."

* * *

 _ **Present Day – 6:48 PM**_

* * *

It was nearly show time and the four plotters—er, planners—couldn't wait to get things started! The Gaur Plains was evidently big enough to hold all fifty odd Smashers, plus the Assist Trophies, both past and present. Hidden around were the tables and party gadgets. Standing with the expectant crowd was none other than Lucas. For all that it was worth, he was acting his part though remaining aware. As the last of the Smashers were teleported on the stage via the Transporter, the clock hit 7 PM. Everyone suddenly grew tense, but he wasn't. Underneath his shirt, he hid a Smash Ball.

When the time was right, he'd go into hiding of his own.

"I wonder what it could be," the much older Link wondered, virtually asking what was on everyone else's minds at the time.

Soon, there was a sound! Everyone drew their weapons and stances, on high alert! When they listened closely, it was a...squeaking sound? The sky changed from its beautiful sunset to the twinkling evening canvas, putting them even more awareness. The squeaking was followed by a very familiar tune. In fact, that tune sounded like...

"Did someone pick up a Golden Hammer?" Little Mac asked, completely confused.

"I believe so." The Mushroom Kingdom princess, Peach, answered for him, although she was just as baffled.

As the confusion continued, launching in the background were...

"Bombs!" Someone shouted and pointing the way.

The red, circular bombs that were currently being pointed out exploded, causing everyone to duck down or avert their eyes from the massive detonation from them all combined. When it ended, they glanced up, all worried. Until—

" _PK STARSTORM!_ "

Showers of asteroids rained down upon them, but the move didn't hit them at all. In fact, the showering of the lights didn't so much as graze them as they touched down on the ground around them. When the Starstorm was going on, red, white and blue lights fired up in the background and exploded in a bloom of colors! It was an amazing light show, even those who were normally villains or anti-heroes in their respective universes couldn't help but be amazed!

"Look at that!"

"So beautiful!"

"That one looks just like me!"

"Isn't that a flower?"

"Those green ones were my favorite."

"Wow!"

"There's no stopping them!"

Soon enough, a large headlight shone on the Smashers and Assist Trophies, catching them completely off guard. Standing in front of a few tables were Pikachu, Toon Link, Lucas and Roy. "Happy Fireworks Day!" They shouted in unison. When they did so, the Party Balls popped, revealing the confetti and then the food. All dropped down surprisingly neatly on the table, fresh and ready to eat! Instead of stampeding towards the tables to eat, the Smashers were confused.

"Wait, this was all set up by you four?" Marth was the first to ask.

"Of course!" Pikachu chimed in. "Isn't it amazing? This time, no one got hurt!"

Everyone other than his team sweatdropped at that.

"Well, we were kind of expecting some attack or something... But I suppose if this was some sort of party..." the male Robin started.

"Then let's eat!" Pit exclaimed excitedly, putting his weapons away. "Boy, I'm starving!" Yoshi and Kirby agreed wholeheartedly. The trio marched towards the tables to start grubbing. Everybody else that knew how those three could eat hurried over, weapons away, to grab something before it was gone. The four planners snickered to one another before giving each other a high five. This was a plan well done! Success was theirs! As the fireworks continued in the background and friends gathered to chat and eat, the four pulled themselves away in order to give individual congratulations.

"I can't believe it worked so well," Lucas sighed in relief.

Toon Link nodded; he couldn't agree more. "Me too. It's all thanks to Roy, of course!"

The red-head in question laughed a little though shook his head. "I can't take all the credit. You three invited me in and all I did was give the ideas. You had the main plan set in motion."

"Yeah, but you have to admit. Without them, it wouldn't have gone so well! So thanks!" Pikachu chirped in, grinning wide. "So I guess it's all fair if we all take credit then. We should go get some cake!" The other three agreed. Boy, this day couldn't get any better. It was so perfect, with all the smiling faces and troubles washed away—

"KIRBY!"

"DON'T EAT ALL THE CAKE!"

"SAVE SOME FOR THE GREAT FALCON, YO!"

—Well, _mostly_ perfect. The four friends sighed and chuckled to themselves, hurrying up to find the next scene comically hilarious. It was Captain Falcon and Peach trying to wrench the lemon cake from Kirby's grubby hands. Meta Knight was off to the side, sighing, right along with Mewtwo and Mario. Boy, oh boy, this seemed perfect indeed.

* * *

Author's Note: So, this is my July 4th/Independence Day fic. I submitted it early in case I wouldn't be able to get it up in time. I wanted to do _something_ even if my computer went boom. Uploading this on mobile wasn't easy, so I hope you enjoy! For those wanting to know of my stories and stuff, please read my updated profile. I'm not abandoning any fics, especially the ones I just started this year. Just having some difficulties getting my computer fixed. Anyway, have a happy weekend and I hope my italics in the fic worked, lol.


End file.
